The Emperian Empire
The Emperian Empire is the galactic empire under which the vast majority of Emperians, Aetherians, Alerians, and Imperial Humans is united. The founder and monarch of the empire is the Emperor of Imperia (the Throneworld/Homeworld of the Emperian race), who, has reigned for over three thousand years. The Emperian Empire is the largest empire in the Andromeda Galaxy, or Home Galaxy as the Emperians call it, and consists of more than three million inhabited worlds. Naturally, due to the nature of space this means Imperial star systems can be separated from each other by many light years. Also, due to the nature of almost every Interstellar nation its size cannot be accurately depicted by square kilometers/miles, but by the number of planets and star systems it controls (at least nominally). Due to the Emperian Empire's vast size it is naturally in a perpetual struggle to maintain its position within the Andromeda Galaxy. Fighting numerous external enemies while seeking to continue its dominion over the expansive array of worlds under its banner. Nomenclature The Emperian Empire has several names in which its citizens and even foes call it by. The official name is: The Emperian Empire (abbreviated as EE); while, informal names include: The Empire, Emperor's Dominions, Emperian Space, Imperial Realm, Imperial Dominions, and Domain of Imperia to name a few. The official name itself given is in the Human Basic language; therefore, in Emperian, which, is the lingua franca of the Empire itself is read as: Val Imperiaales' Aemperya, or, "Great Empire of the Emperians," as more aptly put. History Imperial Era The history of the Empire spans over the course of three millennia, up to the present timeframe, and covers the majority of events accurately recorded by the Emperian race. The Empire was founded by the Emperor on the Emperian Homeworld of Imperia, a world previously fractured by petty realms, ridden by xenos incursions, and blasted by radiation storms for centuries. The Emperor arose as a rebel general in the Northern continent of Novaheim, leading brigands and small tribal chiefdoms united by diplomacy or force of arms. The Emperor's rise was slow, taking several years before he had gathered enough force to challenge the reigning overlords of Novaheim. Eventually, the Emperor managed to conquer the continent by military, diplomacy, or lesser known guile. Paving the way for the conquest of the rest of the planet and Imperia's unification since the beginning of the Dark Era some 15,000 years prior. After the Unification of Imperia the Emperor spent the next two decades building up his military resources for the planned conquest of the Home Star System. Launching expedition to Maerz, a world of sharp desert-tundra terrain, a world inhabited by Emperians enslaved to insectoid slugs via neural drugs. The Emperor launched his first space borne campaigns on the twenty-first anniversary of the unification of Imperia, conquering Maerz and exterminating the insectoid slugs, beginning the construction of the orbital shipyards around Imperia's two moons, and the subjugation of the three other inhabited worlds and moons in system. Several expeditions outside of the Home System were conducted shortly afterwards. Finally, fifty years after the unification of the Home System the Emperor launched a vast campaign into nearby inhabited star systems, assimilating or subjugating the populations, while, exterminating any alien species deemed, 'unworthy.' This marked the beginning of the Imperial Calendar. This marked the beginning of the Empire and its expansion to the stars, where it would grow to encompass many of the key systems it now governs, establishing many of the Sectors it now controls, and colonizing many of the worlds under its banner. Political Structure of the Emperian Empire The Emperian Empire operates on a multi-level style of governance, with the Emperor and Lords of Imperia forming what passes as an Imperial Senate or Oligarchy. The Lords being individuals who operate as the heads of Imperial Departments and organizations, or have the honorary title of, 'Lord of Imperia,' which is one of the highest honors one could hope to dream of achieving. This level can legislate; however, it typically only does so in a broad pan-Imperial sense and rarely makes Decree's that are entirely specific to a certain world in nature. Though any Lord with the appropriate investiture of power can write their own Decree's should it not pass beyond their jurisdiction (such as Lord of the Imperial Navy passing a new training doctrine, but cannot meddle in non-naval affairs by himself/herself). Immediately below this top level bureaucratic dominion are the seven Astral Provinciales. The Astral Provinciales are in effect, Imperial Provinces, that are the largest divisions of the Empire internally. Each of the Provinciales is led by a Lord Astral, who typically is an honorary Lord of Imperia concurrently. Each Lord Astral is the overseer of all Imperial organizations within their boundaries, which, typically leaves them directly overseeing their Sector governors. Sectors are what make up the Astral Provinciales, except for independent Sectors at the edges of Imperial space and often to underpopulated to be added to the Provinciales proper. Instead being governed through Imperia directly, allowing for better micromanaging of these often embattled territories. Sectors are governed by Lord High Governors who only answer to the Lord Astral above them, with a Sector Council to conduct the day to day running's of the Sector. Each Sector is a 100 to 300 by 300 light year cube or cubed rectangle of space. Sub-sectors are what make up Sectors, as each Sector is made up of two to seven Sub-Sectors, and are governed by Lord Governors. Sub-Sectors givne their nature are often grouped around star clusters or demarcated based on population and inhabited worlds. At the very bottom of the Imperial governing echelon is the Planetary governments, which, vary from democratic to despotic monarchies; though, a Planetary Governor is designated (typically by the strongest political faction on the world getting their candidate chosen) by the Sub-Sector Lord Governor. A peculiar exception are Legion worlds, worlds governed by the Emperor's Legionnaires, who as a result have Imperial Immediacy like Independent Sectors, save they only answer to the Lord of Imperia of Legionnaires and the Emperor. An Imperial Worlds Administration Due to the nature of an Interstellar domain, and the distances between systems if not planets alone, means Planetary governments often act like small semi-independent fiefdoms or polities. Each with their own demographics, economic situations, political factions, and internal political structure. As Imperial policy typically follows the, 'Don't intervene unless necessary,' doctrine. Therefore saving precious resources and manpower, while giving the appearance of a voluntary participation of its constituent worlds. Planetary Governors are the lowest level of Imperial administrators on the planetary scale; yet, are the top on the individual world scale. With Mayors, and local administration under their control. Often these positions go to the strongest political faction on the world, or are hereditary depending on the world in particular. As mentioned before, a small margin of Imperial Worlds are not ruled in the usual fashion of Planetary Governors, but by other Imperial organic structures and factions. Such as Legionnaire worlds under the native Legion or smaller Tagmata's control, or under the Techniculus who compromise Imperial Scientists that draw from the ancient Emperian traditions of science almost like a caste. Being the evolution to an order of monks devoted to enlightenment many eons ago on Imperia. To protectorate worlds that are for some reason not directly governed by Imperial authorities. Further, each world is expected to pay an Tithe known as the Imperial Planetary Tax. Usually in Imperial currency or materials to keep the Empire functioning. Each planet is assessed by Sub-Sector authorities based on Sector level directives to contribute resources or assets to the Empire in some form. Languages of the Empire The Emperian Empire maintains Standard Emperian as the lingua franca of the Empire. Standard Emperian sounding like a mixture of Old Norse/Modern German/Latin combined into one. Also, local languages are preserved as secondary languages on the planetary level; such as, Human basic, Aetherian, and other local languages. Imperial Calendar The Imperial Calendar is a reorganized and updated version of the Imperian Calendar. Consisting of thirteen months and two independent days forming a year of 396 days. The Months and days are as follows (with Human Basic equivalent): Alpharon (January), 30 Days Secondar (February), 31 Days Zertian (March), 30 Days Asvilr (April), 31 Days Njael (May), 30 Days Mitjar (June), 31 Days Sonne Dei (Sun Day), 1 Day Sonnr (July), 30 Days Fallmenal (No Equivalent, literally means Fall Month), 28 Days Auctorius (August), 31 Days Zeptemir (September), 30 Days Oktabram (October), 31 Days Novahzan (November), 30 Days Omegarius (December), 31 Days Neu Dei (New Day), 1 Day Imperial dating is conducted in the day/month/year format with periods instead of slashes(ex: 5.Omegarius.3050IC or 5.13.3050IC) and the abbreviation, 'IC,' representing Imperial Calendar. Category:Imperia Category:Emperian Empire Category:Emperians